


The Game

by whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Starlight au, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: Arin is wearing Dan's favorite outfit and decides to tease him a bit.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful and wonderful friend SweetieFiend, set in her Starlight universe that I am so supremely in love with. I would marry it if I could.

Arin was wearing what he knew was Dan’s favorite outfit -- a soft pink crop top with a short, dark blue, high waisted skirt. The small gap between the fabrics had been teasing Dan all day. Even before Arin had started preparing breakfast for the two of them, Arin caught Dan staring at him, mesmerized. After that, he decided to play a little game with Dan. 

Dan was sitting on the couch playing Mario on the SNES. Arin bent absurdly low to grab the pan out of the cupboard causing the already short skirt to ride up and show Dan just a tiny bit of the pale blue, lacey panites that Arin was wearing under his skirt. 

Arin heard the tune that plays when the character dies come from the television during this little act.

Good. Dan was paying attention.

Arin continued to play up all of his movements the rest of the time he was making breakfast. Dan kept trying to play Mario, but every time Arin did something he would hear the death tune again. 

Dan may not have been winning, but Arin most certainly was.

After Arin had finished cooking and putting their typical meal of eggs and toast onto plates, he made sure to “accidently” drop his spatula on the floor. He bent down very slowly, exaggerating the movement as much as possible. He heard a very small, low moan come from Dan and the “game over” music.

“Having a hard time with this level today, dude?” Arin asked from the kitchen, his back to Dan, hiding the giant smirk painted across his face.

“Huh? Uh… Yeah,” Dan said, clearing his throat, “yeah. It’s...uh…it’s kind of hard.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, dude,” Arin said as he sauntered out to the living room area carrying their plates loaded with breakfast, his hips swinging. He was going to mess with Dan while he was in this outfit for as long as he could. 

They both sat on the couch in what could only be considered as their living room despite being in the same room as, and mere feet from, their shared bed. 

Dan’s studio apartment wasn’t the biggest, but Arin could never stop being grateful for taking him that night so long ago. He now was able to call this wonderful place home and call Dan his boyfriend. 

Arin crossed his legs, his skirt creeping ever higher up his thighs. Dan was still playing Mario between bites of eggs and toast. He glanced over at Arin, his movement capturing his attention. 

The death music played again. 

“What happened there, man? You were doing great. You just let that goomba walk right into you,” Arin said, gesturing his fork at the television screen. He was trying extremely hard to keep a smirk from creeping onto his face again. 

Dan shook his head, his long brown curls flopping against his face, trying to clear it and refocus on the game. He took another bite of toast before clutching the controller tight in his hands. He was focused. Dan wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what Arin was doing. He wasn’t going to let him win this.

Arin, with his short skirt, and his nice legs, and the small strip of belly skin between his crop top and his dangerously short skirt, and his long, beautiful hair, and his lovely brown eyes and his…

The death music played again.

He had to stop thinking about Arin. That was going to be easier said than done. 

He shifted on the couch, pulling one of his feet up, his leg blocking the sight of his boner from Arin. 

So far, Arin was winning this and both of them knew it. 

Dan was actually able to play pretty well for a while after that, but Arin wasn’t really trying that hard either. He was waiting. 

After they had finished their breakfast, Dan taking considerably longer due to the fact that he was playing the video game, Arin took both of their plates into the kitchen, still swinging his hips with every step, the skirt brushing against the back of his thighs. He deposited the plates in the sink to wash later and resumed his seat on the couch next to Dan. 

“I think I might try to draw for a bit while you’re playing,” Arin announced to Dan after a few moments of just sitting and watching the screen. Arin brought both of his feet up onto the couch and turned away from Dan. He leaned over the arm of the couch to stretch and reach for his sketchbook lying on the floor next to the couch. 

Dan looked over to see Arin’s ass almost completely uncovered by the skirt, the lace panties he had only caught a glimpse of earlier in full view now. The crop top was creeping up Arin’s back, exposing the pale skin previously hidden. 

Dan couldn’t help it. He let out a slow, low moan. There was no stopping it and no point in covering his boner now. 

The game over music played again. 

“Yes, Dan?” Arin turned his head around to stare at Dan with the most coquettish look he could muster. 

“Arin, babygirl,” Dan started. He was so flustered, he barely knew what to do with himself. There was a rare, pink flush rising to his cheeks. 

“Is there a problem?” Arin asked, turning fully around to face Dan, still kneeling on the couch. He leaned forward toward Dan and placed a hand on his thigh, moving it slowly toward the inside of his leg. He stared directly into Dan’s eyes, a grin growing on his face. 

Dan couldn’t handle it anymore. He grabbed Arin’s face and kissed him hard, moaning into the kiss. He stood, pulling Arin up with him and lead him to the bed, still kissing frantically. They crossed the small distance and broke apart.

Dan lightly pushed Arin onto the bed. He crawled onto it and straddled his legs, propping himself up on his hands. His long curls hung down around his face framing his as well as Arin’s.

“Babygirl, I know you know what you’ve been doing to me all morning,” Dan said with an exhausted sounding sigh. Arin leaned up so their noses were nearly touching.

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” Arin challenged him. He had won and they both knew it. 

Dan ran his hand up Arin’s thigh, pushing the skirt up around his hips. He grabbed at his pantie clad ass and gave it a fast smack before squeezing it hard. 

“You wanna know what I’m gonna do, baby?” Arin nodded. “I’m gonna plow this beautiful little ass of yours till you can barely walk. You think you like the sound of that?”

Arin nodded vigorously. Sometimes the prize was more fun than playing the game itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.  
> You can find me at @what-with-the-egobang-and-such on tumblr :3
> 
> Also go check out Starlight by SweetieFiend. It's absolutely incredible <3


End file.
